impurities
by take-alook-at-my-deadly-fangs
Summary: Bella has freed herself from the clutches of evil but not fully. although she is an angel her humanity has its own ghosts and demons.
1. Chapter 1

_Pick up the Pieces of My Broken Heart _

_Post new moon Bella is 21 years old and thinking of the past…(she hasn't been changed yet because she agreed to go to college first. Bare with me I know it _

Bpov 

Song second opening to bleach Theme song an Helena by MCR and Iris Goo Goo dolls

Past

The sickness overwhelmed me and all of a sudden I couldn't breath. At home alone I nearly gasped in each breath I was trapped in my room without the phone, which I had left to charge on the receiver. I crawled through the door and down the steps. Every sickening motion was agonizing and cruel. My body trembled from the effort my heart slowed. Every heartbeat was a pain. After all Victoria had tried to cut it out of me but apparently her power was to receive memories by touch and the memories of her wretched James were a pain.  
The door slammed open Emmett bulky frame strode through the doorframe and he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. The vampire attack had sent him railing. He shook and if he were capable of tears they would reveal how he felt. He couldn't take me to the hospital. Yet Carlisle wasn't in reach. In a last ditch effort he whipped out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle's phone number at such a speed that my eyes only saw blur.

If I thought I knew pain I didn't. Edward was away so was Charlie. So were all the Cullens except one Emmett. The phone was finally in my hands after what seemed like an eternity. I had the Cullens on speed dial. Moment's pass and the phone rang and rang. Just when I was about to lose all hope Emmett's voice sounded through the phone line and I had never felt more joyful in my life. I whispered what I thought would be my last words "Emmett I'm dying Victoria was here save me" Then the dark took me.

When I woke up in the morgue and a light figure hovered above me I gasped. The electric blue eyes stared straight into mine. A deep voice penetrated the silence that was laced in tension. " You are special to us Isabella. The Cullens have left. You were dead for about a day in fact you kind of still are." I looked down then my body still lay upon the cold unwelcoming slab of metal. I stared for what seemed like an eternity. Refusing to believe the proof that lay in front of me. His thick booming voice shoot through the room. "You are special to me so I'm offering a unique chance. I'm your guardian angel. I have the power to turn you into an angel that can reside on earth. But you have to decide quickly. Your body is being released to Charlie."

This was all so oxygen consuming to take in. (excuse the pun.) I stared unseeing through the wall then I turned to the body that had contained my soul/spirit. I had made my decision so I turned to the heavenly figure before me. " So what is the catch?"

Present day

I "woke up" to find a hazy brilliant light blocking my view of the figure before me. She sang a sallow song but her voice was so elegant and luscious like wind chimes and feathers so soft. The beautiful voice stopped so suddenly that an eerie silence replaced it. The wind howled outside whipping the tree branches to and fro. This sounded like the clip clap of wet flip-flops on a hot dry sidewalk. The moonlight shone through my bedroom window and the figure disappeared this only meant one thing! Duty calls (You would think they would do this at a decent hour.) so I teleported up to the big guy.

"Trix" I screeched unpleasantly. Still grouchy from being interrupted. Trix just glared at me finally her face softened.

"Isabella you look absolutely stunning and happy at the fact that you had to drag yourself up here." She put a hand to her fore head mockingly. Now it was my turn to send daggers her way. She just chuckled "Oh I'm shaking in my boots."(She's barefoot)

This lightened my mood somewhat. Trix was a funny angel to be around she was like the angel of death plus she had been human once. She had jet-black hair a tattoo on her tailbone and her shoulder (ALL ANGELS HAVE THIS IT IS CALLED THE MARK AND IT APPEARS WHEN THE ANGEL IS IN BATTLE) and deep brown eyes identical to mine. If not for the hair and common sense anyone could have sworn we were twins. She had died during world war two because she was polish. Life and the after life had not dwindled her spunk and her humor. She didn't think about of her past and neither did I when I could avoid it anyways.

I lived in la push Jacob was the only person who knew besides the pack I couldn't let any human eyes lay upon me when I transformed but if they did they would immediately forget. I couldn't see Charlie or mom. They had attended my funeral. My body was damaged but when I became an angel and went through the long painful transformation. (About a month.) Every day I had regrets about my human life but I never thought of him or any of the family. Pain consumed me. I had watched Charlie from within the cloak of the woods. The shadows hid me well plus some of my powers helped. Even if he had caught sight of me the spell would have wiped his memory of me.

His eyes held no light. He didn't laugh. He went from work to home and he hardly ate. Billy and friends from the office called but Charlie didn't answer the phone. He mumbled to himself and he talked to himself blaming himself and Edward for what had happened. He had almost killed the drunk driver who had run the red light. He almost lost his job. I couldn't bare it so I went to La push seeking the comfort of Jacob my best friend. I told him everything except the part about the Impasse. He couldn't believe it just as I couldn't believe it at first. I never thought of Charlie from that point on. My heart had shattered into a billion pieces. I was a shadow of my former self.

A booming voice broke through my reverie. " Isabella how thoughtful of you to join us and right on time to." Tristin taps his foot. I'm always late. He was the one who saved me and I thanked him usually. He had fallen in love with me. I thought of him as potential boyfriend but more pressing matters were at hand. I could still do most of the things I did when I was human my never failing faith that vampires had souls didn't waver.

"So what is wrong with the big bad world today? I asked bluntly. He looked like he didn't want to say. Just as I was about to force it out of him he spoke " It's that vegetarian vampire family." Now this certainly made me turn serious and he just stretched the silence longer. Unlike Trix, Paige, and me he had never been human but he sure could act like it. He was a guardian as well as one of the many angels who made sure their charges crossed over.

Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. "What about that vegetarian vampire family" I asked exasperated.

He just starred at me. That's when I broke down. I teleported to Jacob's not even thinking. Billy wasn't an exception to the spell although he knew about the mystical world or things considered to mystical he was still only human so was Emily. As far as they knew I was six feet under. Jacob sat in his room. Apparently Billy had gone to drag Charlie out for a fishing trip. I cringed.

Jacob looked surprised and tired. He hated the fact that I wasn't human anymore. He hated the fact I could sneak up on him. He still thought about me with love and lust and it didn't bother me often. He started rambling on about how I shouldn't pop in like that but we knew I couldn't just use the front door. In midsentence he suddenly stopped finally noticing my face which usually revealed nothing now revealed I was angry and close to tears.

Jacob got up and hugged me tight his arms providing security and calm which is what I was in desperate need of. Then a loud crack resounded through out the house. Tristin was behind me in a heartbeat. I whirled on him angry once more. Jacob who didn't appreciate the way Tristin felt towards me still appreciated him for saving me partially was silent.

He grabbed my face in his hands and looked into my eyes, which dazzled me all the same. " Listen to me. Isabella Marie Swann If you don't want to be stripped of your powers you will listen." I looked into his eyes and sighed in a great big huff.

Tristin's booming voice was like feathers once more and I relaxed. " They are here because they believe what the rest of the world believes you are dead." I just starred at him. Millions of thoughts raced through my mind. Choices, decisions could make or break what happened to you in the future.

The sun was setting behind his shoulder twilight my time of choice. Not day but not night in way either. It was a time where my decision could affect the human race. I just knew Edward could snap and do something really stupid.

My eyes turn red at the gnawing pain within me. " I'm going. I cock my head Jacob no need to worry. Tristin just let me do this alone." I whispered because I needed to. I am a shadow and it is about time I've come to terms with reality. Then without warning I teleported.

Upon my grave was inscribed here lies Isabella Marie Swan. Taken from this life so suddenly ripped from the world at such a young age. She was a kindhearted friend. She was a loving daughter. She was truly an angel who walked on earth. Looking upon your own grave gives you the creepiest of feelings like you are out of your body but in it at the same time. It was like watching a play and being on stage at the same time as the doomed lead character.

The rain poured down on me, as the shadows of night grew longer. In the distance I heard the car coming down the road. Patiently I waited with the disguise of the forest shielding me at best.

Then I heard car doors slam with the force of a hurricane. They were here.


	2. note

So sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. to make it up to my fellow readers I'm going to have a new story posted. also I recommend reading After Twilight. I will have two chapters up by Friday. Expect some twists and the unexpected.


	3. Bellamental

Bellemental

EPOV (Lying from you LP) ( Let you down Three days grace) ( Runaway LP)

We were going to see her today. Our usual car speed exceeded the speed limit but once we were in about 2 miles from the gravesite we went just about speed limit in memory of her. Every day for the past three years I haven't forgotten her scent. Everyday I curse myself for not protecting her when she needed me the most. There are some days that I swear she is here with me her smell is vibrant and the most appealing. I inhale deeply and exhale. For just one moment she is there. Then like a horrible nightmare she is gone.

She died in Emmett's muscular arms while the paramedics and Charlie arrived. If vampires could cry we would have cried many tears the day Bella died. Alice hadn't even seen it coming until it was to late. Then Carlisle got the phone call. Victoria is dead because she had Bella's scent on her. The pack cornered her while we set her on fire and she screamed in agony as she went from vampire to ash. Then we scattered her ashes.

Her funeral was the hardest especially for Jasper who surprisingly had enough control to attend the funeral. Funeral or no funeral there would never be enough closure. Alice was never happy about anything. Jasper had to feel everybody's remorse and grief. Emmett's grief matched mine because we shared the same guilt. He felt he could have done more for her. I felt I could have waited one more day to go hunting. My mind argued that it was inevitable.

The wolves couldn't protect her twenty four seven. My mind would also play tricks on me and it hurt even more. I kept my promise to her that in case that anything should happen to her that I would stick by my family not looking for a way to end my existence. The pack also attended her funeral. Jacob looked distant but he also looked happy. This confused me but if I didn't know any better I would of said he was happy she died a human and not a "leech." He had no idea that I didn't want this life for her either. Now she had no life. If it were up to me she would have a life of forever without the burden that we carry to hate and regret it everyday in some shape way or form. Now she had no life at all. I would never see her again.

This is the burden I carry. I think its karma from my rebellious years. I never dreamt that I would ever fall in love and now she is gone.

Jasper patted my shoulder. " Hey after we go see her grave maybe we should check on Charlie," he suggested.

Alice who was depressed, distant or remorseful spoke breaking the silence once more. " Edward relax maybe today is a good day." She paused seeming quite happy about something.

"Maybe you will feel this way about her till the day our cursed existence ends but maybe it will change."

Now I was itching to read her mind but as unusual as the day was turning out to be she blocked me.

Jasper looked from my face to Alice's and back as if seeing something that hadn't been there in a long time there. " You should just quit the starring test sense we all know not one of you is about to give." He chuckled to himself as if catching the wave of rising tension between her and me.

I mumbled to myself in an unintelligible moan of defeat. We were now a couple miles away from where her body now resided. I liked to think that she was in a better place. Jasper floored the gas in an attempt to calm himself down while sending calming waves toward us both. It was time to be at peace with what happened but that seemed to be the only thing I had left of her besides memories that would never fade. The gates of the Cemetery were in view. I inhaled deeply getting myself ready for the hardest thing I would ever have to do.

JPOV

I felt Alice and her happiness for what was to come. I hadn't even seen her smile. Even this morning there wasn't a hint of one. My conclusion she had a vision but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what.

We approached the graveyards gates in the pouring rain as I still continued to ponder about what that vision might be. I huffed in an irritated effort of this maddening puzzle. I guess I will have to wait and see. All of the Cullen clan entered the gates of the Graveyard one by one.

BPOV

I stepped from within the shadows draping my hood over my head as I bent forward rubbing the dirt from the words etched into my own grave. You get the oddest feeling from looking down at your own grave. I heard their footsteps upon the gravel as they entered the graveyard through the rusted gates.

His angelic voice broke through the silence as moments passed " Bella?"

I still didn't turn toward them. Moments passed as I slowly stood. Then I turned toward them head bent. An unknown thing dripped on my face. I put it off as the rain but as they glided down my face realization hit me. Tears!

"Edward" I choked. Finally looking up into his eyes.

Then I noticed the shock on every ones faces. Emmett was the most shocked after all I did die in his arms. Carlisle's gaze was the most incredulous. Esme didn't look fearful at all. She was overjoyed with the fact that she was seeing her long dead daughters face once more. Rosalie stood stone still but she couldn't hide the raw emotion in her face curiosity and confusion. Jasper just starred with gapping eyes but also satisfaction. My gaze fell upon Alice's face. Her face revealed happiness but she wasn't the least bit shocked. Edward's face held the utmost joy, fear, love, and relief.

I pulled my hood off releasing my chestnut locks.

Chanting I said " Let it be as it may for I reveal myself to those I love." The hooded cloak disappeared in a Smokey flash of lightning. Underneath it was a powder blue dress that hugged every curve of my body.

"I can't have you guys getting all the credit for playing super hero now can I?"

Edward sputtered " Bella how can you possibly be a a alive" Emmett echoed him in an under tone of misunderstanding.

My good mood broke at that as my smile turned into a frown. " I'm not."

The silence enveloped me as the past fluttered through my mind. I gasped as my tattoo burned.

Tristin's voice resounded through out my mind. " Bella the pack is going to want the Cullens of their land."

I screamed telepathically back "well they will have to go through me and Jacob should understand my feelings."

Tristin laughed coldly at that. "You know it is forbidden to be with a cold one who has drank from a human consciously. You can't be with him. I am in charge of you. With that little attitude you will cease to protect those you love." The last line he said softly.

" I have no one to love." Without another word I transported back to the spirit realm to cry.

He just used me clearly he wanted to see my reaction and got what he wanted from my display of feelings. Whenever I openly showed my feeling it was with an attitude or when I became fustrated.


	4. Drastic measures

Drastic measures

Song simple plan addicted and Shut up

TPOV

She had the nerve to defy me. I couldn't believe it. Then who really could predict what Bella ever thought or did? I rubbed my temples coming to a decision. I would go to earth to find her.

EPOV

She had vanished before me once again. With that my body couldn't take it not even in its strong and almighty glory. I sat hard on the wet earth sighing. Bella was really gone again. She had an argument with something. My Bella had turned the tables. She wasn't human anymore of that I was sure.

Who was she running from? What went wrong? In that moment all I felt was the resolve of finding Bella once again. I would find her even if it meant sacrificing my secret. Finding Bella would be my number one priority.

BPOV

I was so upset that I had to have a change of scenery at least for a little while. A decade or two at most. I had returned to Jacob's telling him I would keep in touch. Not to worry or look for me. I gave him a couple letters I had written. When he lapped at my heels like a kid at Christmas time I told him playfully to screw off and that I would talk to him later. He hugged me and my back tensed because I knew I wouldn't be able to see him again.

He spoke of his love for me and I let him. Then when he was done I whispered a quiet word of thanks then knocked him unconscious. Well now it was time to head out to get a breath of fresh air and to hide from him. Nothing could stop me or change my mind the path I'm about to take will forever change not only my life but the other two as well. I calmly took a breath and called to them.

They were there instantly only nodding in anticipation for what was to come they knew everything now it was time to run.

Five years later.

Location: New York City (hot club in the Bronx)

We stepped into the club each in address that suited our personalities down to the last details. I wore no make as to where I believed make up gaudy and chauvinist. Why should I be what human men want me to be? We were here to have fun and forget our worries. But at the same time it wasn't all fun.

Here evil prayed on the intoxicated dancers. We ordered three shots of vodka and entered the dance floor. With a sigh because we knew of what was to come we danced forgetting our task because surely the we would know when they were here. The music pulsed through the floor as I fluidly danced to the beat of a three days grace song. Then a searing pain shot through my arm. The world went black and white. The human realm froze as they entered. We could see air freezing from our breath. Before we could think of our next move the world revolved once more. Now it was time to play. Find the fallen angel. This was not my idea of fun. Cleaning up mistakes only remind you of yours or someone else's mistakes. I huffed as the three of us separated.


	5. AN sorry

So sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. to make it up to my fellow readers I'm going to have a new story posted. also I recommend reading After Twilight. I will have two chapters up by Friday. Expect some twists and the unexpected.


	6. in the clutches of evil

Truths and lies

James starred at me with very hungry yet deadly eyes. Still holding me in an inappropriate way sighed and looked into my eyes. those eyes haunted me for the past 6 years ever since i had been changed a dreamed of the future. The world was about take a turn for the worst. This was the legend that three from the natural born world would have the power to stop the impending appocolypse.

I realised that my heart had never been in it. Edward had left me and said he never loved me than i became this inhuman yet human thing with unimaginable powers. At first i had tied to fool my self into thinking i could be trully happy without the cold vampire who had left in this hell. Than i had to go an ruin. I ranaway because i still tragically was selfless and had to try and save them now their was only one thing left to do.

James began to loosen his grip on me and I was thankful. Then he spoke apology upon his lips. " I'm so sorry that I tried to kill you and for being such an ass. i wish i didn't have to do this but it was the only way for me to survive to become even more of a monster than i was before" James was no longer evil but then again maybe he never really was it was just an act. He reminded me Edward and just as i thought this he wrapped me in a very loving embrace. " in my own way i was obsessed with you and you just needed to not exist." Now i need to end your existence to start a new with us. we are Avengers. We may be advocates of the devil but we still have our souls.

This stunned me from within the daze i was in. " You still have your soul i asked quietly but so do I." He just chuckled to himself quietly. My eyes turned the most brilliant shade of red when i got angry and i was so angry that i was seeing red. how could you think that you can just apologize for very nearly taking my life away and taking me away from those I love.

" your right i can't Isabella but i'm asking your forgiveness and in return i can reward you in being my queen. you can sit at my side and i will provide you with what Edward never could."

I couldn't speak my mind seemed to become lathargic with the strain. I thought of the hurt Edward had caused in leaving me a second time. Then i thought more and more ot the impact my choice would have on the world. I was speechless.James broke into my chain of thoughts. when he kissed me. I was shocked when i kissed him back. I still hated who he was. He had ultimatly tried to kill just for a game. i had to ask myself what i wanted. I couldn't come up with anything. my mind went blank as his kisses moved from mouth to my throat. He nibbled on my neck and thats when I gave in. my knees went weak. He carried me bridle style to his bed. His kisses grew hungry and i returned them with equal vigar. My tattoo seared but none of it mattered I had found my escape.

Alice piont of view.

I saw Bella enter a bar with her two cohorts. Business and pleasure written across her face. She was wearing the most scrumptious out fit. A powder blue halter and a denim mini. Apparently becoming a creature of light had mad her into a new person. They were "demon hunting" as Tristan explained. we now knew everything. edward had picked Emmett, Jasper and i up. Tristan explained everything. if we didn't find Bella soon some very bad things could and would happen. Then we entered the bar. Everything was moving the music pulsed through out the entire club. It was then i remembered that I hated clubs. They were piontless. Edward seemed to be caught up within a memory of his own. Then i felt the vision coming on. My eyes shifted from the scene in the club into a disgusting one. James! Bella's eyes were red and he was muttering lies to her. Her Tattoo glowed in warning but she ignored it. They were in a hotel room. He was kissing her and leading her to the bed. Then he stopped and looked up like he could sense i was witnessing the scene. Bella fell unconcious in his filthy arms. How dare he steal Bella. Then I came back to the present. The whole club was frozen the loudest thunder clap sounded through out the club but no one seemed to hear they were all frozen like time had stopped then i noticed Bella fighting. It was quite the sight. Then she suddenly stopped. her cohorts never noticed. They were insuing in battle of their own. There opponets stopped. I looked to the front of Bella. The club went on as if this horrible scene wasn't taking place. James looked down upon Bella with lust filled eyes. He stepped toward her and she couldn't move. Then he grabbed her and they were gone. Edward rushed to the spot where they had just been but shock made him late. Now there was only one thing to do go back out to the car and tell Tristan what had happened and reveal her vision to Edward even if every bone and muscle in her body spoke against then they would move on from there.

( Isabella is in the clutches of evil and is possed because she looked into Jame's eyes. Now they have to gather the other two half breeds and figure out a game plan to get Bella back. The legend simply implies that three will be born who were once human and one will have to save the world along with the other two but she may lose her soul in the process and her human side may me tempted. Tristan is in love with her but he isn't the only one. Jake still loves her and the whole Cullen family has come back for her. they are willing to risk anything for Bella but will it be enough? ) I don't own twilight or any other works done by Stephenie meyer. Ohhh but i would be really lucky if i did. i do however own this unique story as well as four others i will update as soon as possble and i am so sorry for not updating for in like forever.


	7. the leap of the blind

wicked the war between the chosen part one

James kissed me deeply and the bile rose to the back of my throat. The after taste was disgusting. James smirked at me. He knew how i felt toward him. He had resulted in my near death and his mate had been the one who sent me to this half life. When he looked down upon me his eyes contained lust. Dispite his stare I knew what had to be done. He was always one step ahead of me. he tsk tsked and playfully wagged his finger. He was ready to expose both of us if i did anything he thought was along the lines of escape. I had to think of something that was not so planned and was hasty. So I grabbed and thought of me and Edward's meadow.

seven years ago

Waking up in a morge was the scarriest of all things. Then Tristan said I could become one of his kind. It also came with a but and I felt about but's what I felt about surprisises. It was then that I had become slowly what I became today a shell of my former self or a shadow so to speak. He was gone. He took his whole family away from me. My mind couldn't wrap around it. He broke his promise and now I would break mine I would push myself to do one day what he did for me. I learned of the legend but i didn't care. i couldn't believe half of the havens bought the crap.

A human would fall in love a vampire. Thus leading to the opening of the gates. then she would be the final of three to be converted into the ultimate wariors. They wouldn't lose there humanity or their souls but than they will wish they had. They will have to saccrifice many things. They would have to die to be converted. They will start an evolution but when this day marks the world it will never be the same. It will all come down to the decision of the third and most powerful of them all.

6 months later

I sit there out of breath. Tendrils of ice and fire running within my veins. This power was unlike anything I had ever felt. I thought of him the one who broke my heart and i looked into my past. It hurt but at this piont I was past it and past caring. Then my skin felt all clammy and slic waves of nausea wracked through out my entire being. Tristan silently observed while hovering over me.

The skin on back felt lik it was being ripped to shreds. My bones shifted. Then they burst forth. My silver wings. It was like i had been out of my body and I was thrown back into it so suddenly. The initial shock had worn me out. Tristan walked over to me. I couldn't stand any longer so I teleported to my sanctuary. The meadow.

Present

My mind screamed take him to the saccred battle grounds but I had other plans. The tattoo on my arm seared at his touch. why hadn't I noticed this before was beyond me. I called out to the faces that flashed before me and they responded with a resounding yes. The meadow was the perfect battle ground i almost felt pity for the memories it held would now be drenched in blood. Saccrifices had to be made.

As soon as we touched ground I threw him against a tree. i thought of all the pain he had caused because he thought he was above it all. My wings ripped out of my shoulders at a blinding speed. The battle had begun. I would battle time and fate.


	8. An Sorry review

Please read and review i would appreciate it you can e-mail me at i will update when i get 4 more reviews.


End file.
